You're me and I'm you?
by Shaz220885
Summary: Aragorn learns a lesson about Elves much to Legolas' distress. How you ask? well youll have to read it to find out! CHAPTER 5 UP R+R Plz!
1. The morning after

**You're me and I'm you?!**

****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, zip, nada!

**A/N:** This story has been in my mind for a while now and I just HAD to write it as soon as I had the time to and thanks to a four and a half hour gap between lessons and no computers working one day at college I had lots of time and a pad and paper on my hands!

***********

Aragorn felt strange.

"What a night it must have been" he thought.

The ranger had spent the night drinking with Legolas and his foster brothers.  The last thing he remembered was being in the middle of a drinking game of some kind and ranting about 'pansy elves.'

His mouth felt dry so he got up out of bed, he felt light headed, in fact he just felt light in general like he was walking on air.

He looked more closely at the room he was in. _How did I end up in Legolas' rooms?_

The dryness in his throat stopped him from looking further into this as he wandered into the bathing room. There were buckets of water left by the servants ready to be pored into the bath.  He reached down to pick one up and aught sight of his reflection in the water.

He jumped back with a cry of surprise and fear.

"By Elbereth!"

***

Outside in the gardens Legolas had woken up to find himself lying face down in a flowerbed.  His head hurt and his stomach felt like it was tied in knots.  He closed his eyes again and groaned, but the voice that escaped his throat wasn't the soft, refined voice of a prince of Mirkwood but that of an heir of Gondor.  His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up onto his knees.  No sooner had he done this his stomach decided to rid itself of its contents.  Legolas convulsed and threw up all over Elrond's flowers

***

Aragorn was running down the hall in panic when he ran right into his foster brothers knocking the twins to the floor.  Not stopping to check if they were all right, Aragorn kept running down towards the gardens.

"What's his hurry?"

"I think he just realised who he is."

They laughed, picked themselves up and headed in the direction of the kitchens.

***

When Aragorn got outside he was presented with the disturbing sight of seeing himself throwing up in a flowerbed and groaning.

He approached slowly, not knowing what type of reaction he might get if he startled 'Himself' 

He carefully knelt down and rubbed a smooth hand over 'his' back.

"Err…who are you?"

Legolas' head snapped up when he heard the voice; he was too preoccupied to recognise the voice as his own.  Wincing from the pain of moving his head he realised it might be a good idea not to do that again in a hurry.

"What sort of question is that? Can't you see I'm dying! My head feels like it's swollen ten times its original size and I cannot stop vomiting and you ask me who I am?!"

His eyes finally focused on the person next to him and then widened in shock.

"I think I'm hallucinating."  He began to mumble to himself.  "Come on Legolas get a grip of yourself, this is just a dream that's right just a bad dream."

"Legolas?! Its really you in there?"  "It's me, Aragorn, and no you're not dying your just hung over, it happens the morning after men drink alcohol"

He could understand why his friend was so distressed.  It's not every day an elf wakes up in the body of a man with a major hangover.  

He was however getting used to the fact he was in Legolas' body.  He would have to get used to the fact he would never get a moments silence with his new elven hearing but that was a small price to pay for never having to worry about being silent or covering his tracks in snow while travelling, not to mention the strength he now had.  He was definitely starting to see the perks of being an elf.  He would have to remember to go back on some of the things he said about 'Pansy elves' but other than that he wouldn't mind staying in this body for a while.

And the fact that Legolas has many she-elf admirers also has its advantages.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Legolas convulse again.

When Legolas had finished throwing up for the time being he turned his attention back to Aragorn.

"Aragorn how did this happen?"

Aragorn helped his friend up onto his feet and led him to a nearby bench then set him down gently.

"I don't know, what can you member from last night Legolas?"

Legolas held his head in his hands, his dark hair hanging around his face.

"I remember everything, we were playing a drinking game and singing then you stated that men were more noble than elves and that we are more interested in our physical appearance than the goings on in Middle Earth."

"That started the twins off on how the men have an easy life compared to the elves."

"At this point I left as I was tired from my journey from Mirkwood and I wasn't prepared to spend the rest of the night as a referee to the three of you after what happened last time you three got into this argument."

"The last thing I did was get changed into my bed robes, which I notice you are still wearing, and went to sleep next thing I know I'm lying face down in a flower bed in your body!"

Aragorn looked down at the ruined bed robes "Sorry about this I kind of panicked when I saw my reflection and ran strait out the room"

"Something tells me I should be insulted by that remark but I'll let that one go considering the circumstances, its fine Aragorn they were old anyway."

"I think we should find the twins." Aragorn stood up and Legolas followed suit albeit slower because of his tender head.

"Good idea Aragorn but first maybe we should get changed.  I just spent the night sleeping in a flowerbed and even though that might be normal for 'Aragorn' it isn't for me, I'm not used to being _this_ dirty so I'd appreciate a bath and something for this headache."

"And as for you I don't want the whole of Rivendell see me running around in my bed clothes."   

* * *

TBC…

**A/N:** Wow that looked so much longer on three pages of A4 writing paper!  Well should I continue? Review and let me know then I will :o) 


	2. Hairy Humans and Vain Elves

A/N: Wow I didn't expect such a good response!  Well you asked for it here's the next chapter!

***

After helping Legolas back to his rooms and showing him where all his clothes were, and then preparing him something for his headache Aragorn went back to Legolas' rooms to get changed out of the ruined night robes.  They had decided it would be best to act like each other for the time being until they found the twins.

Aragorn looked in the wardrobe for something suitable for the day.  After staring at its contents for a good fifteen minutes he finally decided on some brown leggings, a green tunic and a brown belt with a gold buckle.  He admired his new reflection in the mirror. 

_Not bad at all for a male Elf_ he thought

Next he undid his golden braids and carefully brushed his hair and tried to put the braids back in unsuccessfully.  After another fifteen minutes of trying to braid his hair again he gave up and decided to just let his hair hang loose. 

He looked in the mirror again _No wonder Elves are said to be so vain_.  He tore his eyes away from his reflection and made his way to his rooms to see how Legolas was getting on.

He walked into his room and Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

"Legolas?"

"In here Aragorn." It came from the bathing room.

When Aragorn opened the door he was hit by a wall of steam.  "Legolas what are you still doing in the bath!"

"I'm surprised you know what a bath is Aragorn, your body is filthy, and hairy too, I don't ever think I've seen so much hair on a human!" 

When the steam cleared Aragorn saw himself sitting chest deep in the bath, scrubbing his arms vigorously.

"That's enough Legolas I would like to have _some_ skin left if I get my body back."

Legolas stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. "Not _if,_ Aragorn, _when_"

And with that he got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around his waist and added.  "At least it will be clean skin anyway"

Aragorn was quite shocked by what he just saw.  "You were naked in there!"

Legolas looked confused "Of course I was how else would one have a bath?"  With that he went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Aragorn followed.  "But now you've seen me naked! We said nothing about seeing each other naked!"

"Aragorn stop being such a child about this.  We are both males are we not? And being an Elf originally I care not for such little things and – " 

"Are you saying I'm little?!"

"Will you just let me finish a sentence before jumping to conclusions, I care not about _trivial_ matters such as seeing you naked while I'm in your body, you will have to do the same soon enough no doubt."

Legolas started to get dressed into some black leggings and a dark brown tunic and continued talking.

"Anyway, in my opinion this is the least of our problems, what about Arwen?"

"What about her?"

"What do I do if I see her?"

Aragorn thought for a minute.  "Lets go find the twins NOW!"  And with that he grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him half dressed out the door.

***

TBC   

**AN: **Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! They motivated me to get another chapter out as quickly as possible.

Sorry it's so short by the way, I decided to have a little "break" between the madness in this story but I promise to make the next chapter longer.

Oh and also I'm sorry to anyone who might not like this chapter because of the nakedness but I didn't mean for that to happen...it just did honest!


	3. The twins in trouble

**A/N:** Wow this is so unlike me! Usually it takes me ages to get another chapter out but you've got me really motivated to continue this story as fast as possible!

To all those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Legolas gets Legless" don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guy's Ill type up the next chapter soon!

***

Elladan and Elrohir were in the kitchens when Legolas rushed in pulling a half dressed Aragorn behind him.

Legolas let go of Aragorn's arm and glared at the twins who were trying not to laugh at Aragorn as was trying to get his shirt over his head as fast as possible without getting tangled up in it.

"We want a word with you two" said Legolas in an angry tone

"Why whatever is the matter Legolas?" Said Elladan while trying not to laugh.

"Not Legolas, Aragorn!  What have you done to us!  Why are we in each others bodies!"

 Elrohir stopped grinning.  "You mean you haven't changed back yet?"

"When do I ever wear my hair down in such an impractical way Elrohir?"  Said Legolas who had finally got his shirt on properly

The twins looked at each other.

"The spell was only supposed to last for an hour, we only wanted to teach Aragorn a lesson about Elves after the things he said last night."

Legolas and Aragorn were getting more annoyed by the second.

"Well as you can clearly tell, we haven't changed back!  Now reverse the spell before I put some of the sharper utensils in this kitchen to good use!  I won't be able to cope being human, they cannot see the world the way we do."

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas.  "We see beauty just as the Elves do, just we don't prance and sing about it"

"I do not prance and you never complained about my singing when you were younger and afraid of the dark!" 

While this argument was going on the twins were talking in hushed voices.

"Do you remember exactly what you said in that spell?"

"I haven't got I clue I was just as drunk as you!"

"Well we're going to have to tell them something or they'll go to father and he still hasn't forgiven us fully for what we did to Galadriel last time she visited."

Elladan laughed at the memory.  "She still turns green when she gets angry" he giggled.

They looked at the other two who where still squabbling like children.

Elladan decided to stop them before it got too far and interrupted.

"Err we need some time to reverse the spell so it looks like you both are stuck for the moment."

Legolas gritted his teeth "How long do you need?"

Elrohir stepped in. "Err about a week or so while we gather the ingredients and make the potion"

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! (By the sea and stars!) A week!  How am I supposed to be Aragorn for a week?"

"How am I supposed to be Legolas?  I cannot even braid this hair!"

"You will just have to live with it until we find all the ingredients…now off with you now while we prepare, oh and don't tell anyone else of you situation or we wont reverse the spell."

Legolas and Aragorn left the kitchen stating they were going back to Aragorn's rooms.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh saying we wouldn't help them if they told?"

"I know it was but imagine what father would make us do this time if he ever finds out."

The twins shuddered at the memory of the punishment they suffered at the hands of their father last time when he found out about Galadriel.

"We had better get to the library and see if we can find out what exactly we cast on them."

The twins rushed out the kitchens leaving their food behind.

Aragorn and Legolas were now in Aragorn's rooms.

"This isn't going to work Aragorn, Arwen will be able to tell the difference in you right away and Elrond will definitely know something is wrong with us."  Legolas sat down in the end of the bed with a sigh.

"They wont if we do this right, now we have until tomorrow nights banquet to learn everything about each other so know one suspects."

"Your not seriously saying we still go to it are you?"  Legolas had a bad feeling about this already

"Wouldn't people get suspicious if the guest and one of Lord Elrond's own sons doesn't show?

"I see your point Aragorn but I still think it's a very bad idea for us to go to this banquet when we are in this bad a situation."

"Don't worry Legolas we have plenty of time before then and I have much to tell you so you are ready for anything, let me start with how I met Arwen…"

They spent the rest of the night talking and telling each other anything they thought they might need to know until dawn.

They had just started to drift off into sleep when there was a knock at the door.

Aragorn got up got up to answer it but was stopped by Legolas.  "Won't they find it strange if you answer the door instead of me?" He whispered.  Slowly he walked to the door and called in a gruff voice "Who is it?"

"Its Arwen, beloved I've come to help you find something to wear for the banquet tonight like you asked, will you not let me in?"

Legolas glared at Aragorn. "We've just spent the whole night learning each other's life stories and yet you failed to mention the little fact that Arwen is coming to see you this morning!"     

Aragorn hung his head "It just slipped my mind"

There was another knock on the door.  "Aragorn what are you doing in there?"

Legolas panicked and started to pull Aragorn.  "Quick! Hide in the cupboard."

"The heir of Gondor does not hide in cupboards."

"This is not the time to act high and mighty Aragorn just get in there while I get rid of her!"  And with that Aragorn was shoved into his cupboard and the door closed behind him with a slam.  

"Coming Arwen!"

Tbc…

**A/N:**  * que cheesy music and corny voice over man * Will Arwen notice the difference in Aragorn?  Will Aragorn ever get out of the Cupboard?  Will the twins ever get to eat their breakfasts, or will they find themselves buried with their heads in books for the next millennia?  Find in the next exiting chapter coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	4. Arwen

**AN:** Sorry about the delay in getting this next chapter out, I got caught up in college work.  Well enough excuses and on with the next chapter!  

* * *

Legolas quickly crossed the room and opened the door to reveal a slightly annoyed Arwen.

"Whatever took you so long Aragorn?"  She slipped past him, walked to the middle of the room and turned to face him, waiting for his answer.

Legolas squirmed "I wasn't decent Melamin (My love)." He lowered his head hoping she would stop interrogating him.

She smiled softly and took a step towards him.  "Come now Aragorn don't act like such a child, we are to be wed."

"Maybe so Arwen but we are not wed yet" Legolas quickly to changed the subject.  "So what would you suggest I wear tonight?"

Arwen turned and walked towards the cupboard.  "Well let's see if there is anything suitable to wear in here first before we summon a tailor"

Legolas' eyes widened as she began to open it and he saw a flash of blonde hair.  He rushed past her and put his hand against the door to stop her. "No!"

Arwen was startled.  "Aragorn what are you doing?"

Legolas quickly searched for an answer while looking around franticly.  "Maybe you should just summon a tailor as I have nothing at all to wear tonight…all my clothes are rugged and worn out."

"What about that robe I gave you for your birthday?"

Legolas remembered Aragorn telling him about this robe at his birthday feast last year.  It was a red so light it looked pink in certain lighting and was covered in gold and silver embroidery, not something the king of Gondor would be seen dead in if he remembered correctly.   Arwen didn't know that Aragorn had 'accidentally' spilt wine on it and was now using some of it as a cloth to clean Anduril.  Legolas had no idea where the rest of it had disappeared to although he did have suspicions as to what the remains had been used for while Aragorn was out in the wilderness.

"Oh err it is too beautiful to wear tonight, I'm saving it for a special occasion."

Arwen looked at Legolas then back at the cupboard.

"What do you have in there that you don't want me to see?" she pulled Legolas' arm away and began to open it again.

Legolas made a quick decision.  He grabbed Arwen's arm and pulled her around into a deep kiss.

Aragorn decided to risk a peek out of the half opened door and was greeted with the sight of Legolas and Arwen kissing passionately, it took a great amount of self-control not to burst out of the cupboard and separate the two.  Instead he crept out of the cupboard silently.

Legolas opened his eyes and pointed to the balcony and watched as Aragorn began to make his way silently over.  He felt Arwen begin to pull away from him so he quickly pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

He looked at Aragorn trying to apologise with his eyes and saw him mouth "We'll talk about this later Legolas."  With that he jumped onto the railing then up onto the roof to hide.

Legolas finally pulled away leaving Arwen standing with her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed.  It took a moment for her to recover.  "You've never kissed me like that before Aragorn."  She touched her lips and looked up at him, emotion showed clearly in her eyes that Legolas couldn't quite read with human eyes but from what he could tell she had enjoyed it immensely.  

He cleared his throat.  "Well umm yes, let us get back to the matter at hand now shall we?"  He went back to the cupboard, opened it and picked out a silver robe.  "This one will do fine."     

Arwen gave him a confused look.  She still looked quite shaken from the kiss.  "But I thought you said you had nothing to wear."

"I did…its amazing what you can find if you just look hard enough, now, Mela en' coiamin (Love of my life) I think its time you went and picked out a beautiful dress for tonight.  He carefully guided her to the door and said farewell.  

Over his many years of knowing Arwen Legolas knew of the vast wardrobe Arwen had.  Elves had been known to get lost for days in the cavern she has for a walk in wardrobe. (Which for an Elf is usually quite hard to do)

The second he closed to door Aragorn dropped down onto the balcony.

"Just what was that!"

"What was what Aragorn?"

"That...that KISS!"

Legolas crossed his arms and gave Aragorn a stern look.  "You've just answered your own question Aragorn, yes it was a kiss but nothing more."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed.  "You cannot kiss someone like that and have it mean nothing."  

"What was I supposed to do, let her discover you?  How would you have explained that one to her?  I have known Arwen for thousands of years; I would never get involved with her romantically.  She is only my friend, nothing more."

He paused for a moment.  "Anyway _I _did not kiss her _you _did."

Aragorn thought about this.  "That's right but even _I _don't kiss Arwen like that."

"Really? I thought you men were all about passion and living for the moment and so on."

"Well yes we are but with Arwen things are different, it's romantic."

Aragorn smiled thinking about all the romantic nights he had shared with Arwen. 

Seeing Aragorn happy in his thoughts Legolas decided against telling him that Arwen might have enjoyed the kiss a bit too much.  "Well good now that that matter is sorted I would like to get changed out of these clothes, I assume that if we're still going to the banquet tonight we are still going to attend the hunt this afternoon am I right?"

"Yes we're still going but we will have to make excuses as to why we are not using our preferred choice of weaponry."

"I will just say to anyone who asks that it was the result of a bet we made with the twins last night, it's believable because almost everyone in Rivendell knows we have made far more outrageous ones in our time."

"That should work, well I probably should leave you to get changed and prepared for the hunt."  Aragorn began to leave.

"Aragorn what are you doing, the door is the other way."

Aragorn realised he was standing on the ledge of the balcony again looking down over the gardens 30 feet below.

"Not that my body wouldn't suffer damage from a jump that high but I would prefer you to use the door, we don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves now would we?" 

Aragorn jumped down with the grace of a cat.  Legolas watched thinking about how much he missed being able to do things like that which he took for granted before.

He watched Aragorn leave then waited a few moments.  When he was sure Aragorn wasn't coming back he ran into the bathing room.

"Aaaahhh I kissed _Arwen_!!"  

Passers by could hear the sounds of gargling for many minutes later.

Tbc…

A/N:  I'm not entirely happy with this chapter.  I wanted Arwen to find 'Legolas' in the cupboard but it just wouldn't let itself be written!  Hopefully I'll be able to get them into some similar situations later in the story though.

Namaarie!

As you might be able to tell I'm trying to get some Elfish into this story. :o)


	5. Before the Hunt

A/N: Shock horror! I've finally updated! Sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas was nervous.  Aragorn was late for the hunt. _What's keeping him? _He wondered.

People were beginning to ask questions, all anxious to get started.  The yearly orc hunt had become a big event in Rivendell over the past few years, with the growing number of orcs in Middle Earth it had become a necessity for the Elf's to try and keep their numbers down and away from Rivendell's surrounding area for the safety of the city and for the safety of the surrounding villages of other folk of the area.

Legolas started fidgeting with an arrow from his quiver while biting his lip deep in thought.

"Arrows Aragorn? Where is your sword?"

Legolas jumped, dropping the arrow and spinning around to face the person who had caught him by surprise.

"Lor- err father! You surprised me." He bent down and picked up the arrow and placed it back in his quiver hurriedly.

Elrond nodded and smiled slightly, it had been many years since he had been able to sneak up on the ranger successfully, Aragorn may not have an Elf's hearing or heightened senses but he had developed his own ways of knowing when an Elf was sneaking up on him.  It had come in handy for his foster son, especially with two mischievous brothers. Thought the lord 

"Legolas has my sword, we lost a bet with the twins last night, we have to use each others weapons for this hunt as part of the forfeit. "

The Elf lord gave him a curious look.  "It seems very out of character for you to bet such a thing."

He squinted slightly and cocked his head.  "You do not look right today Aragorn, here is something different in your eyes."  He leaned in closer to Legolas and peered into his eyes.

Before he could say anything more Aragorn appeared in the courtyard.  Everyone gasped at the sight before them, Legolas could only stare in shock.

Aragorn had dressed like…well Aragorn.  He wore an old brown tunic and worn black leggings held up by a black belt with a silver buckle and heavy leather boots with his sword hanging at his side.

This would have looked fine on Aragorn but on Legolas they were about a size or two too big and hung off his leaner frame.

Aragorn had tried most of the morning to braid his hair the way Legolas usually wore it to no success, he had got so annoyed with it he had briefly considered hacking it all off with his sword, but after thinking of what Legolas might do to him if he did he decided against it.  So now all his hair was tied back with a thin cord of leather.  

Aragorn approached Legolas and his foster father paying no attention to the stares he was receiving from the whole courtyard.

He was only aware of the deathly silence when he stopped to greet his father; he looked around at everyone "What?"  This seemed to snap everyone out of their trances and they went about their business, trying not to glance back at the strangely dressed prince of Mirkwood.

Elrond finally found his tongue.  "That's quite an interesting new look for you Legolas." He tried not to laugh at the look Aragorn was giving Legolas, it reminded him of the time when Gandalf had woken up with a purple beard and a shaved head after a party he had held a few millennia ago.  Aragorn had a look similar to the one Gandalf had had when he first saw his reflection.

"It is not permanent far- my lord, I lost another bet last night, so now I have to dress like this for the hunt."

"Something tells me you two drank too much this time for you to make such bets and lose." Smiled the Lord

"Everyone seems to be here except my other two sons, do you know where they are?"

As if on queue the twins entered the courtyard.  They were dressed in a similar fashion, both in dark green tunics and black leggings of similar designs.  They tried to hide their laughter when they saw Legolas dressed like a young Elf child playing war in is father's clothes and Aragorn trying, and failing to hide his shock and distaste.  They had hoped the spell had worn off by now but judging by the way Legolas was dressed they were wrong.

"Ah there you are my sons…where have you been?"  

"The library." They both answered in union.

Elrond was suspicious, whenever his sons went into the library for long periods of time it meant they had a prank planned.  He only hoped this time he wouldn't be on the receiving end of it this time, even to this day he still got nervous around custard. "Elladan, Elrohir can we have a word in the stables?" Asked Legolas as he turned and began to walk towards the stables.

"Of course Aragorn" answered Elladan, grinning from ear to ear. 

 Legolas, leaving Aragorn with Elrond, led the twins off to the stables.

"Now what do you suppose those three are up to?"  Wondered Elrond out loud as he looked at Aragorn.

"What is wrong Legolas? You have the same look in your eyes as Aragorn, there's something not quite right about it."

Aragorn was beginning to get slightly nervous about being left alone with his father while he was talking like this.

Elrond leaned in closer, trying to get a good look at Aragon's eyes.

"Err I think I hear Aragorn calling, I think I should go see to it, until the hunt Lord Elrond!"  With that he bowed and dashed off towards the stables.

Elrond watched Aragon's departure with curiosity.  "Something is not right, not right at all."

Aragon arrived at the stables in time to see Legolas pin Elladan to a wall in anger.  

"What do you mean you cannot find a cure?  There must be something!"

Elladan incredibly managed to stay calm as he gently pulled Legolas off him and smoothed out his tunic.  "What I meant to say is that there is no cure in Rivendell, the root of the plant we need to complete the potion for the spell no longer grows here, the lady Galadrial grows it in Lothlorien."

"Well why don't you two go and get some then?" Asked Aragorn

Elrohir let out a gasp.  "We cannot see the lady of the woods after what we did to her last time she visited!  She would throw a fit!"

"Well then why not just send a messenger?"

"Aragorn you do not understand; if we sent a messenger we would have to give reason for wanting such a rare root, and if you remember rightly know one is supposed to know about your predicament.  Now if we go asking for the key ingredient of only known cure for your condition someone is going to ask questions."

Elladan spoke up.  "And the fact that the lady grows them as part of her own private collection would make one somewhat difficult to acquire.  Therefore we have reached the truly difficult decision of having the two of you go.  It is for your cure after all." 

Aragorn had to use all his elfin strength to hold Legolas back after hearing this.

"You cowards!  Why must you torture us further?  I have half a mind to tell Lord Elrond right now and put an end to this madness!"  Legolas was on the verge of screaming at them all now while struggling to escape the steel grip Aragorn had on him.

When it seemed he had finally exhausted himself Elladan spoke again.  "Do you like being mortal Legolas?  Would you rather wait twice as long for the cure or would you rather you went yourselves and take the cure as soon as the root is added?"     

Legolas thought about this for a moment.

"We will leave at first light tomorrow" 

Elrohir clapped his hands together and smiled.  "Well now that that is sorted I say we have some fun!"

As if on queue horns signalling the start of the hunt rang out across the courtyard.

The twins ran out exited to be finally out of the Library and into the warm light of day, their outrageous battle cries could be heard by all.

"Well I think we had better get going or there will be no orcs left for us!"  Said Aragorn in a merry tone of voice.  He was looking forward to the hunt, it always gave him a chance to put all his problems behind him for a few hours and vent any frustrations he may have.  This year he was also looking forward to trying out his new elfin abilities. 

"Come on Legolas it will do you good to get out all your anger at my brothers and put it into something useful" 

He grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him out the stables his other arm raised waving his sword in the air ready for battle.       

A/N:  Once again sorry for making you all wait so long or the next chapter, I'm really bad when it comes to finding time to write and update but I do get it done eventually!  


End file.
